


Зеркало

by Warlock_from_Brooklyn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_from_Brooklyn/pseuds/Warlock_from_Brooklyn
Summary: Бета: TylerAsDurdenКраткое содержание: попытка Джейса наладить отношения Алека и МагнусаПримечание: таймлайн 18-й серии второго сезона





	Зеркало

Защитных чар много, слишком много. Каждый лакированный дюйм деревянных панелей на стенах, каждое волокно шелковых обоев в апартаментах Магнуса пропитаны защитной магией. Воздух искрит волшебством — и выталкивает Джейса обратно на улицу. «Уходи, сумеречный охотник! — слышит Джейс фантомный шепот в голове. — Тебе тут не рады». Он даже не может постучать так, чтобы резная дверь содрогнулась, чтобы грохот показал всем, кто находится внутри, насколько серьезно Джейс настроен войти.

Стук, приглушенный магией, звучит мышиным царапаньем. Джейс отступает от двери в апартаменты Верховного мага Бруклина и орет во всю глотку:

— Магнус! Открывай! Я не уйду, пока мы не поговорим!

На имени мага в сердце проворачивается… нет, не клинок. Не стилет и уж конечно не меч — все эти клише красивой любви и благородных страданий, которые так нравятся примитивным, совершенно не подходят. Джейсу кажется, что его грудь проткнули узловатым занозистым суком, с которого не до конца отслоилась шелушащаяся гнилая кора.

Руна парабатай жжет бок, хотя Джейс и не думал ее активировать, сердце саднит, тянет, а тошнотворный комок из вины, растерянности, тоски и страха застревает в горле.

Это надо прекращать. Срочно.

Джейс прижимается спиной к стене напротив двери и подбирается перед рывком — ну, он предупредил, так что теперь попробует ее выбить. Скорее всего, магия отшвырнет его обратно и размажет по лакированным панелям, но он больше не желает терпеть всю эту херню. Пора действовать.

Дверь распахивается в тот момент, когда Джейс уже летит плечом вперед. Ему приходится совершить кульбит, чтобы позорно не растянуться на полу. Выходит эффектно, он отмечает это той частью мозга, которая еще способна концентрироваться на чем-то кроме руны парабатай и сучка в сердце.

Комната выглядит, будто по ней прошелся смерч. На коврах — осколки зеркал, бутылок, бокалов.

Сказать, что Магнус зол — здорово приуменьшить. От его волос разлетаются фиолетовые искры, желтые глаза мечут молнии, вертикальные узкие зрачки гипнотически чернеют, а в пальцах яростно крутится голубой шар света. Джейс не отрывает взгляда от пальцев мага и играет сам с собой в увлекательную игру: «Повезет — не повезет». Если не повезет, придется хвататься за меч, просто увернуться от магического шара не выйдет. Они с Магнусом стоят друг напротив друга посреди разгромленной комнаты слишком долго, и Джейс делает ставку: «Повезет».

— Что тут было? — как ни в чем не бывало спрашивает он, оглядывая разодранные покрывала, разбросанные подушки, книги, артефакты.

— Тебе… Хоть к одному из вас заглядывала в голову такая элементарная очевидная мысль, что меня просто может не быть дома? — едва сдерживая бешенство, говорит Магнус.

— Ну, ты же дома, — пожимает плечами Джейс и обнаруживает, что потирает грудь слева, так ноет. Так, сука, ноет!

Магнус раздраженно швыряет голубой сгусток, тот пролетает над головой Джейса, растрепывая волосы, и за спиной взрывается стекло.

— Если тебе нужно о чем-то поговорить со мной, охотник, советую обратиться к Королеве и сперва донести до нее свою очередную просьбу. Или предложение. Или с чем ты там ко мне пришел на этот раз. Я не уполномочен вести переговоры с Институтом, с Конклавом, с сумеречными охотниками и с…

— А с Джейсом? Просто с Джейсом? Это я, — Джейс поднимает ладонь и машет ему.

Магнус медленно задирает подбородок и немыслимым образом смотрит сверху вниз — таким взглядом прожигают назойливую муху, которой удалось привлечь внимание слишком громким жужжанием. Привлечь внимание, чтобы ее прихлопнули газетой. Или развоплотили щелчком пальцев — в случае Магнуса. И как Алек его выносит?

Да. Алек. Вот.

— Ты можешь поговорить со мной не как представитель Нижнего мира, не как Верховный маг, а как… как…

Джейс не очень хорош в этом. Вообще не хорош. Он достаточно честен с собой, чтобы признаться — даже Саймон справился бы с таким разговором лучше. И Иззи. И Клэри. Сучок входит в сердце глубже.

— Как парень моего парабатай?

— Бывший, — бесстрастно поправляет Магнус, но Джейс его не слушает.

— Как… Как Магнус. Ангел, да перестань ты сверлить меня взглядом! Я знаю, мы не друзья…

— Ты пришел из-за него? — спрашивает Магнус. — С ним что-то случилось?

— С кем? — мстительно-невинно спрашивает Джейс.

— О, значит, все в порядке, — криво ухмыляется Магнус. — Раз у тебя есть желание играть со мной.

— Даже не можешь произнести вслух его имя? — Джейс склоняет голову к плечу и внимательно смотрит на Магнуса.

Он почти ненавидит его сейчас. Если бы не тоска, отраженная, ядовитая, выматывающая, которая хуже всех ран, больнее, безнадежнее.

— Александр Лайтвуд. Глава Института. Ты пришел из-за него. Хоть что-то выяснили. Дальше? — бесстрастно произносит Магнус.

Он холодный, отстраненный, презрительный, высокомерный — кулаки чешутся, так сильно сейчас он бесит Джейса. Притягательный. Великолепный. Манящий. Ранимый. Джейс весь — зеркало, и это достало, как же достало!

— Хватит! — рычит Джейс, задирая голову к потолку. — Если я ощущаю такое, закрываясь от его эмоций изо всех сил, даже представить не могу, что чувствует он! Поговори с ним!

На секунду лицо Магнуса становится растерянным и открытым, и Джейс видит вину — и чувствует отраженную вину — и сожаление, и боль. Впрочем, маг мгновенно берет себя в руки, осматривает Джейса как ту самую приговоренную к удару газетой муху, и проходит к барному шкафу, ловко переступая осколки на полу. Он босой, и Джейс старательно представляет, как осколок впивается в его бессмертную магическую пятку.

Магнус наливает себе в низкий массивный бокал нечто даже на вид ужасно крепкое, и не думая предложить выпивку Джейсу. Делает глоток, слегка поморщившись, и выдает вердикт:

— Чистый эгоизм.

— А? — очень интеллектуально переспрашивает Джейс.

— Сам себя убедил, да? Что пришел сюда ради Алека? Все проще, охотник. Ты пришел ради себя.

Это неправда. И в то же время правда до такой степени, что Джейс не спорит.

— Я не могу ясно мыслить. Не могу драться в полную силу. Со дня ритуала, с момента получения руны парабатай я ощущал все раны и эмоции Алека, я чувствовал, как он умирает, уходит от меня, как рвется наша связь. Я умирал вместе с ним. Знал все оттенки его боли. Сейчас… другое. Как падать в бесконечный темный колодец. Он не умирает. Наверное. Только это падение, оно…

Джейс не может подобрать нужных слов. Все его аналогии и образы крутятся вокруг оружия и войны. Биться затупившимся мечом? Драться в комнате, блокирующей руны? Останавливать кровь, затыкая глубокую рану носовым платком?

— Это как оказаться похороненным заживо. Терять воздух. Надежду. Волю.

— Воля — стержень Александра Лайтвуда, — тихо говорит Магнус. — Его суть. Он справится.

Маг больше не изображает заносчивого засранца, кичливого расчетливого представителя своей расы. Магнус опускает плечи и прячет глаза, наводя гламур, и тонкие серебряные амулеты в вырезе расстегнутой пурпурной рубашки негромко позвякивают, когда он отходит к разбитому окну и собирает его заново из осколков усталым движением руки.

— Магнус, ты как никто знаешь — Алек делает все, что может, предотвращая войну между нашими мирами. Воля — это то, что заставляет его вставать по утрам. И это ужасно.

Магнус кидает через плечо вопросительный взгляд.

— Раньше я думал — воли достаточно, — поясняет Джейс. — Есть цель, и ты идешь к ней. Есть долг, и ты просто его выполняешь. Не отвлекаясь ни на что. Ни на кого. А потом у Алека появился ты.

Джейс не говорит о Клэри. О том, как ему самому стало вдруг мало воли и долга.

Он помнит ревность Алека. Его страх потерять парабатай. Его стыд, и смирение, и в конечном счете — понимание. Принятие. И влюбленность. В Магнуса Бейна, Верховного мага Бруклина, бессмертного жителя Нижнего мира.

— Алек лучше всех нас. Ты знаешь это. Каждый из нас знает. У него самое большое, самое великодушное сердце на свете. И ты разбил его, Магнус.

— Слышал, руна, которая лечит разбитое сердце, здорово жжется при активации, — выплевывает Магнус в ответ на упрек. — У охотников высокий болевой порог. Повторюсь. Алек справится.

— Он не пойдет этим путем, — Джейс слегка качает головой.

Сам он нанес руну через день после того, как выяснилось их обманное родство с Клэри. Руна действительно жжется. И совершенно не помогает исцелиться.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — прямо спрашивает Магнус, отставляя стакан на треснутый стеклянный столик, и надвигается на Джейса. Джейс в ответ врастает ногами в пол и заводит руки за спину — хрен сдвинешь.

— Поговори с ним.

— Мы поговорили.

— Скажи, что вы помиритесь.

— Не собираюсь ему лгать. К тому же мы не в ссоре. Я просто сделал выбор.

— Объясни ему, что… он тебе не безразличен... или что там между вами… Не знаю!

— Он в курсе. Джейс, ты жалок. Хнык-хнык. «Я блистательный воин-нефилим, но у моего парабатай разбито сердце, это причиняет мне неудобства, поэтому Нижний и Верхний миры должны дружно собраться и сделать все как было, чтобы поднять мне настроение». Вот из-за подобного эгоизма охотников…

— Да хватит говорить обо мне! — рявкает Джейс и наступает, подходит так близко, словно собирается схватить Верховного мага за отвороты его атласно-блестящей рубашки, приподнять над полом и от души потрясти. — Ладно, у тебя были столетия на отработку словесных перепалок, а я предпочитаю решать все вопросы в бою или в постели, но даже я в состоянии узнать манипуляцию. Насмехаться надо мной, лишь бы не думать об Алеке? Да, я измотан его болью, его виной, страхами, тоской, но подумай же о нем! Алек был счастлив с тобой, ваши отношения, демон тебя раздери, умножали его силы, а теперь ты все забрал у него и…

Неприятная и очевидная догадка пронзает прямо посреди пылкой речи. Джейс замолкает, и его словно волной магии толкает прочь от Магнуса. Джейс резко осознает — он и правда жалок. Не он ли предостерегал Клэри не верить магам? Не он ли рассказывал об их корыстной натуре? С чего он вообще взял, что чувства Алека были взаимными?

— Ты воспользовался им, — тихо говорит Джейс, испытывая лишь гадливость и презрение. — Ты всегда берешь плату, и Алек стал твоим трофеем. Самым ценным бриллиантом из тех, что смог предложить Институт. Конклав. Сумеречные охотники. Ты помогал нам бескорыстно. Ради общего блага наших миров ты делился с сумеречными охотниками своей магией. Только все не так. Ты получил за свою помощь желанную драгоценность, а теперь она наскучила тебе. Ты ухватился за первый же глупый предлог, чтобы оттолкнуть Алека. Я и вправду зря пришел сюда, Верховный маг. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.

Джейс церемонно склоняет голову и отворачивается к двери. Ему хочется как можно скорее убраться из апартаментов Магнуса: от пропитанного магией воздуха гудит голова. У Института сейчас слишком много проблем, чтобы отвлекаться на отношения — свои или чужие.

Магнус жестко сжимает пальцы на плече Джейса и рывком разворачивает его к себе. Джейс впервые видит настолько опытного мага, который едва справляется с собственной магией: все пространство вокруг Магнуса идет волнами, звуки наползают друг на друга, меняются обрывочно-резко — электрический треск, яростный стук града по жестяной крыше, грохот камней, как при горном обвале, рычание дикого зверя, кошачий визг, канонада, взрывы, свист пуль, шипение лавы, провалы тотальной тишины, в которой чудится, как пепел падает на мертвую землю, всепоглощающий рев штормящей волны, разрушающей основание затерянного в океане маяка…

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, охотник! — Магнус не говорит это, его зубы крепко сжаты и оскалены. Джейс слышит его исступленный голос, наполненный болью и бешенством, у себя в голове, а после Магнус Бейн звонко щелкает пальцами правой руки перед носом Джейса, а левой швыряет в него яркий, радужный шар света.

Джейс мгновенно слепнет и… теряет себя.

Александр смотрит на него через длинный, украшенный к свадьбе зал. Смотрит, не замечая ни своей невесты, ни гостей, ни представителей Конклава, ни Безмолвного брата, ожидающего продолжения церемонии. Не обращая внимания на тревожные взгляды сестры и парабатай. Он выглядит оглушенным, он задыхается, и Магнус думает: «Я все испортил».

Магнус сделал свой ход. Сделал все, что мог. Он не сдвинется с места, пока Алек не прогонит его прочь. Теперь выбор в руках охотника. И это пугает так, что кружится голова.

«Ну же! — думает Магнус. — Чего ты боишься, глупый маг? Это не чума, не война, не нападение Валентина, не сражение с демоном. Это просто мальчишка-охотник, который собрался совершить глупость. И даже если он женится, ни один из миров не рухнет».

Если бы Камилла видела его сейчас, она повеселилась бы всласть. Верховный маг Бруклина, стоящий посреди чужой свадьбы и протягивающий на ладони очумевшему жениху свое бессмертное кровоточащее сердце.

— Я не могу, — одними губами шепчет Алек своей прекрасной невесте и делает шаг к Магнусу.

Он чистый.

Он — единственный из всех нефилимов в зале — настоящий ангел. Честность, благородство, верность до самоотречения — даже если бы Александр Лайтвуд не был настолько сногсшибательно красив, тренирован, ловок и силен, у Магнуса не осталось бы шанса. Алек приближается к нему в ореоле ослепительно-яркого белого света, мгновения растягиваются, и Магнус мысленно молится Ангелу: «Пусть для Александра все будет не напрасно».

А потом он больше не может думать, потому что сухие горячие губы накрывают его рот, и в поцелуе Алека столько жажды, что у Магнуса подкашиваются ноги.

Джейс пятится к стене, хватаясь за сердце. Чужое воспоминание, чужие слишком яркие эмоции переполняют его, пульсируют вспышками неприличных картинок и отголосками физического желания. Резонируют с дрожащей руной парабатай, усиливая тысячекратно тоску и боль утраты.

«Мой мальчик, я хочу подарить тебе всю радость и красоту мира, который ты совсем не знаешь. Хочу поделиться с тобой тем, что видел за долгие века. Я хочу научиться твоему благородству и вере в близких. Я хочу ласкать тебя, доводя до изнеможения. Я хочу тебя. Как сильно я хочу тебя и как боюсь тронуть!»

Алек раскидывает длинные ноги, выгибается навстречу, его идеальное тело трясет от предвкушения и желания, мышцы бугрятся и натягиваются под гладкой кожей, его член блестит от смазки, а зацелованные губы опухли. Он сжимается на пальцах Магнуса и наконец срывается в лихорадочный шепот:

— Давай. Магнус, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, давай. Я готов. Возьми. Возьми же.

Кажется, будто все семнадцать тысяч бывших в голове Магнуса сейчас говорят вразнобой: «Ты недостоин его. Его чистота не для тебя. Ты не заслужил подобный подарок. Ты монстр. Он Высший».

Они все там. Мертвые и живые, мужчины и женщины, вампиры, маги, примитивные, оборотни. Он помнит каждого, он благодарен каждому за короткую или долгую близость. Они были и прошли, они оставили свой след в сердце, и только сейчас Магнус Бейн боится — боится безвозвратно испортить нечто прекрасное.

Бояться уже точно поздно. Александр с такой силой стискивает его плечи, так вжимается в него членом, так яростно подмахивает, что становится ясно — он сейчас сорвется. Это не страшно, но ведь он просил, так просил Магнуса пойти в этот раз до конца.

— Тебе нравится слушать мои мольбы? — спрашивает Алек, и Магнус при всем своем опыте не может распознать интонацию в его голосе. Обида? Подначка? Попытка соблазнить?

— Хороший мой, я с тобой. Сейчас. Да. Сейчас. Я просто слишком хочу этого, Александр. Не смогу удержать контроль.

— Не смей! — хрипит Алек, оглаживая жадными ладонями его предплечья. — Не смей контролировать себя со мной в постели, Магнус.

И, Ангел… Магнус всего лишь до смерти влюбленный маг. Он осторожно снимает Алека с пальцев и подается вперед.

Никогда.

Этого больше не будет никогда. Доверчиво приоткрытых ярких и полных губ. Ночных неловких, откровенных и потому до безумия горячих сообщений: «Думаю о тебе. Так хочу кончить с тобой, Магнус». Искреннего, восхищенного взгляда вишнево-карих глубоких глаз.

Магнус Бейн обладал целым миром и отказался от него сам. Лишил себя воздуха и света. Слабое сердце тоскует, скучает, диктует безвольные мысли: «Коснуться его еще хоть раз. Просто увидеть мальчишескую белозубую улыбку, за которую можно отдать все драгоценности и древние артефакты».

Удвоенная тоска заставляет Джейса тихо подвывать сквозь зубы, едва сдерживая кошмарно-убогие слезы. Только хуже всего не это. Корежит и скручивает в жгут мазохистcкое осознание: «Ты заслужил».

На самом деле Магнус не злится за сокрытие информации о Мече Душ. Он как никто понимает, что такое политика. Именно поэтому он отказывается от жизни. От воздуха. От Александра. Отказывается в тот момент, когда осознает — его решения, его жизнь определяются максимой, разнообразно-красивыми словами воспетой в поэзии примитивных всех стран и эпох: нет ничего важнее, чем быть с ним. С тем самым.

Это иллюзия, это пройдет. Иррациональная, будто магией наведенная уверенность: нет ничего важнее в жизни Магнуса Бейна, чем быть с Александром Лайтвудом.

— Прочь, охотник, — гремит в ушах голос мага, искры слепят глаза, за спиной Джейса открывается светящийся красно-фиолетовым портал, и жесткий удар магии в грудь отбрасывает в темноту.

Джейс валится спиной на асфальт перед Институтом. Он помнит — там, в стороне от лестницы, есть скамья, на которой вечно спят бездомные. Доползти до нее, свернуться, подтянуть к груди колени и тихо скулить, даже не пытаясь справиться с чужим сокрушительным отчаянием, проигрывая таким простым желаниям: коснуться, увидеть, поцеловать. Услышать голос того, ради кого готов умереть. Радоваться его смеху. Таять от его влюбленного взгляда.

— Сволочь, — стонет Джейс, с трудом заставляя себя выпрямиться и сделать хоть один шаг к зданию Института. — Сволочь, я всего лишь хотел помочь вам, влюбленные кретины… Ну и выспаться нормально для разнообразия.

Клэри с Саймоном стоят на ступенях Института. Вампир сжимает её ладони, заглядывает в глаза и, видимо, дарит поддержку — то, чем мечтает поделиться Джейс и каждый раз терпит поражение. Клэри обвивает шею Саймона тонкими руками и тянется поцеловать его в щеку.

— Сво-о-о-ло-очь! — хрипит Джейс, держась за сердце и оседая на землю. 

Ревности, боли, понимания вечной потери и скорби так много, что уже и до лавки ползти не нужно. Джейс утыкается лбом в траву и дрожит от позорных, низменных, стыдных слез.

***

Джейс знает, каково это — когда Алек держит его на своем члене и, даже не активируя руну выносливости, дарит удовольствие за удовольствием ночь напролет, пока не остается сил и на то, чтоб попросить передышку. Магнус не желает передышки. Он жаден до Алека, до его члена, его тела, его признаний, улыбок, до его души и никуда не пропавшей чистоты. Все, что ему остается — воспоминания. Дальше лишь пустота и одиночество.

Джейс знает, каково это — брать Алека быстро, украдкой, закрывая ему рот ладонью, так что он дрожит, мычит и облизывает перстни, а за дверью живет своей жизнью Институт, ходят по коридорам бойцы и шишки Конклава и звучат лишь отрывистые приказы и звон учебных мечей. Теперь Магнус зло и отчаянно удовлетворяет сам себя по утрам, цепляясь за яркие возбуждающие картинки. От такого нет ни разрядки, ни удовольствия, Джейс знает это уже по себе.

Джейс знает, каково это — лежать в сильных объятиях, ощущая немыслимую защищенность, которой не дает ни одно оградительное заклинание. «Одинокая холодная постель» — заезженный штамп, унылый дешевый растиражированный образ, только Магнус перестает спать вовсе, лишь бы не идти одному в спальню.

Алек тоже не спит, он измотан, он, похоже, ночами разговаривает с воображаемым Магнусом вслух — Джейс то ли подслушал, то ли руна нашептала. Он застрял в чужой памяти, в чужих эмоциях, он подчинен чужой воле и чужой боли. Он не просто зеркало — он ебаное трюмо. Где отражение его самого? Прошло чуть больше суток, а уже не скажешь.

Стук в дверь застает его врасплох. Джейс накрывает голову подушкой и думает — можно ли удушить самого себя? Вот было бы смешно.

— Джейс, открывай! Срочно! — доносится до него приглушенный подушкой голос Иззи. — Я знаю, ты там.

— Скажи про меня, — слышит Джейс Магнуса Бейна. — Откроет.

У Джейса нет сил даже на то, чтобы дать Магнусу в морду. Он просто смотрит на мага, стоящего на пороге, непривычно одетого во все матово-черное, как на похоронах примитивных, и думает, что вот его придушить подушкой было бы отлично.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Иззи. — Ты вообще ел? Спал? Выглядишь дерьмово. Глаза красные.

— Нижнемирцам запрещено появляться в Институте, — с трудом разлепляет губы Джейс.

Он столько знает о предпочтениях в сексе Магнуса Бейна, о его тайных и явных пороках, о его чувствах — что видеть его неловко. Если бы Джейс еще мог мыслить такими категориями. Если бы вообще понимал, где кончаются Магнус Бейн и Алек и начинается он сам.

— Запрещено, если не пригласит сумеречный охотник, — говорит Иззи. — Не знаю, зачем я провела его, но… Это же Магнус. Я все еще ему доверяю.

— Спасибо, — тихо говорит Магнус. — Прости, Джейс, что не прошел к тебе через портал. Засекли бы.

Джейс кивает и пропускает Магнуса в спальню. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Джейс утыкается взглядом в пол и тихо спрашивает:

— Сотрешь?

— Да, — поспешно откликается Магнус.

Магнус накладывает запирающее заклятье на дверь — Джейс узнает его, помнит—знает эти движения рук, танец пальцев.

— Прости меня, — говорит Магнус, и в голосе столько искренней вины, что Джейсу становится еще хуже, хотя хуже, казалось бы, некуда.

— Быстрее, — просит Джейс. — Забери. Я не могу больше.

— Посмотри на меня, Джейс.

Тот поднимает голову и лишь шире открывает глаза, когда поле зрения заполоняет искристый голубой свет.

Эмоциональная тишина благословенна. Руна парабатай еще тянет, Алеку еще плохо, тошно, тоскливо, но по сравнению со штормом последних суток все просто замечательно. Джейс ощущает лишь смутные отголоски воспоминаний о воспоминаниях. Наверняка там было нечто неприличное, и сейчас даже жаль, что он все забыл — нечем подкалывать Алека и Магнуса.

О, нет. Не жаль. Это Джейс так ищет свой баланс, свои реакции, заново собирает себя.

— Полегчало? — спрашивает Магнус, заглядывая в глаза. И добавляет: — Это было подло с моей стороны.

— О, даже не сомневаюсь! — весело соглашается Джейс. — Ни черта не помню, но уверен, я увидел много отвратительного.

Магнус криво дергает левой стороной рта в нервном подобии улыбки и разворачивается к двери.

— Стой, — тормозит его Джейс.

Может, тени выскобленных из его головы воспоминаний так действуют, а может, дело в любви Алека, которую не стереть.

Джейс порывисто обнимает Магнуса, толкает в свое объятие и дружеским жестом придерживает затылок. Магнус покачивается и с шумным выдохом оседает в руках, пряча лицо на плече Джейса.

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит беспомощное Джейс.

— Конечно, — глухо откликается маг и отстраняется, выпрямляет спину и цепляет привычное высокомерное и отстраненное выражение на лицо. — Конечно, охотник.

Джейс смотрит в закрывшуюся за магом дверь и думает лишь о том, что ему срочно нужно увидеть своего парабатай. Он не знает, станет ли Алеку легче от братских объятий, но он обязательно проверит.


End file.
